User talk:ManjuManju
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo's New Bankai page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Salubri (talk) 18:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Revelations Hi ManjuManju. You could actually take over Urahara's revelations if you'd like to. There are lots of other characters that I can work with instead, so I might as well let you have Urahara. If you want to you can take a look at my workspace's Urahara section and try to use some revelations from there in your Urahara section. But just a piece of friendly advice for the future: look at the other workspaces before you start working on a new character. That way you can be sure that no one else has already begun on that character. --[[User:Ginhikari|'銀光']] - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Speak friend and enter]] 18:14, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Very well, I'll continue working on Urahara since you seem to be okay with that. I'll also take a look at your revelations and see what I can include in my Urahara section. Regarding writing style, I guess it depends very much on the person writing. I myself try to include revelations like first appearance, name, aspects of personality being revealed, powers being revealed, backstory being revealed and other aspects of the character that I consider important being revealed. My Urahara section is in many ways not very detailed, that is mostly because I usually read through the manga quickly and write down the obvious revelations and later on I read closer and try to include more detailed revelations. I have been working on many other characters, primarily the Quincy, so I haven't gotten around to making Urahara's section more detailed yet. When I write I try to make it short so that it provides the relevant information but doesn't go very much into the events surrounding the revelation and the plot. However your way of writing has its advantages too, but the way I write my revelations and the way I see it is better to not go into depth with the plot within the revelations list. Since there are many other pages on this Wiki containing detailed explanations of the plot I think the revelations can give a short explanation and provide the chapter number and page so any reader can read a more detailed explanation either in the manga itself or on other pages on the Wiki. As I said I can definitely see the advantages of your way of writing and my way of writing is maybe not the best way to write revelations, but I'm trying to improve my revelations. My writing style is however just my own and there isn't any standardised way to write revelations on the Wiki as far as I know. However this is just my opinion and I'd be very interested in hearing your opinion regarding how to write revelations. --[[User:Ginhikari|'銀光']] - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Speak friend and enter]] 17:59, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I haven't replied in a few days, I've been very busy with real life so I haven't been on the Wiki very much. Indeed I can agree that we should try to make the best out of this project and it truly does have the potential to be great. However, the way I see it the Revelations Project is a way to help locate exactly when different aspects of the series and its characters were revealed. They are in a way a compressed version of the character pages since they are meant to tell you when different aspects were revealed. I think there needs to be a more generalised way of writing revelations. Maybe this should be discussed with other members of the project. We need to have a more clear definition of what should be considered a revelation and how exactly the revelations should be written. Maybe we could have some people who have it as their designated task within the project to oversee the others' work. And I think the quality of the revelations could lie in shortly and effectively presenting the revelations. I certainly understand what you mean in making this project an extension. But I would like to see the Revelations Project as a guide to the more detailed pages, a guide that can help readers locate the information they want quickly. I too think it would be of great benefit to have something that can give more insight into the cultural background of Bleach, but I would like to see this as its own separate project. So maybe one could suggest to the committee and/or admins to create a project that somehow would explore and detail the cultural background and try to reflect on the series. But these are just some of my thoughts regarding the matter. I am not completely sure as to whether the course of action I present here is the best, but I do believe they might be at least a good option. I would very much like to hear your opinion. --[[User:Ginhikari|'銀光']] - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Speak friend and enter]] 21:07, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Once again, I've had a lot to do so I haven't replied in a few days, sorry about that. I am glad that you also seem interested in improving the revelations. I think however that it might prove difficult to get a group chat, even though that would indeed be the best option. It might be difficult to find a time when everyone can and are willing to participate in a chat. The differing time zones also complicate things, since what is the middle of the night for me might be early afternoon for someone else. However we definitely need to make the writing-style of the revelations project more organised. Regarding the culture/background project, I am absolutely interested in this and I too would like to set this up later on during next year. So I think we'd need to start thinking of how to do this properly soon. However, I think both of these things should wait until January. I don't know about you but at least I, and I can imagine many other people too, have many other things to do during the time left of this year. So I suggest we wait with contacting the admins and/or committee members and starting to plan the new project until after new year's. I hope you are well and I hope to hear from you soon. --[[User:Ginhikari|'銀光']] - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Speak friend and enter]] 14:22, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I hope you're doing well too. I could certainly discuss the revelations next week. Could we maybe decide a time when we can discuss it? --銀光 - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Please state the nature of the wiki emergency]] 19:50, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I think that will work. --銀光 - [[User talk:Ginhikari| Please state the nature of the wiki emergency]] 09:52, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Edit Fluffing :It is still against the rules to Edit Fluff, I have sat here with a very large article open and have yet to publish a single edit on it and have written many words on it in the time you have made over 10 edits to a single page. It is not necessary to neglect the Preview button, it is there so you can see the product of your edits and it is not necessary to edit so many times in a single morning, less than five edits for adjustments, fine but you are spamming edits on a single page that does not need to happen. You can type in a document and save your edits there if you have internet issues but your edits are unnecessarily clogging the Recent Changes and as I have said Edit Fluffing is against the rules, if I continue to see it happen I will continue to issue warnings accordingly as is my role here on the site. Thank you for understanding!! ::As I said it can easily be done in a single edit or less than that amount of edit you have been doing today, that's why there is a a Preview button. What you fail to see is that your current style of editing, ie-same sections and page over and over, is against the rules so regardless if you disagree with it, continuing to do so violates the Wiki's rules as has already been translated to you with your warning. So as I said, if I see it later I will issue more warnings unless it is much improved. :::The quality of your work is not the discussion here, it is the method by which you are contributing to the Wiki. As I stated, it is easy to Preview your work before publishing it or save your work on a document so there is no need to have multiple edits of that scale to a single article with little to no change. Regardless if you think you are an exception, I will not be making one, others must obey the rules in contributing here and so must you. As I suggested, you can save things on a Word Document and paste larger edits and thus lesser edits such as something a lot of us regularly do among our community. If you do not like our policies, that is up to you. There are several ways you can prevent this method of editing. :Most computers have something like Word Pad which is a free program that comes with them upon purchase. Hitting Save is just as fast as hitting Publish. As I said nobody said you had to stop editing, just the amount of editing you are doing to one page within a small period of time between each Edit is against the policies. We all have computer issues at times but as I said you can still use other methods to type up information, save it at regular intervals and paste the information on the article when you have gathered the information together. You were able to edit continuously from 5:25am (GMT) to 8:58am (GMT), which is over three hours on the same page over twenty times does not suggest the issues were that severe to prevent editing or use of the Preview button. Like I said, a small number of edits to fix mistakes is understandable but twenty is unacceptable. So please reflect on this thank you. ::There are other ways to save things, many people use Test Wikis across Wikia where they do their own work an then bring it to the official Wikis they work on. Anyone can create a Wiki and articles of their own to work with and test before adding the information to the Wikis that the information is for. Many of our members past and present have their own test wikis they use in order to create things like backgrounds, main pages, templates and coding. Hope this helps.